Coaxial cables transmit radio frequency (“RF”) signals between transmitters and receivers and are used to interconnect televisions, cable boxes, DVD players, satellite receivers, modems, and other electrical devices and electronic components. Typical coaxial cables include an inner conductor surrounded by a flexible dielectric insulator, a foil layer, a conductive metallic tubular sheath or shield, and a polyvinyl chloride jacket. The RF signal is transmitted through the inner conductor. The conductive tubular shield provides a ground and inhibits electrical and magnetic interference with the RF signal in the inner conductor.
Coaxial cables must be terminated with cable connectors to be coupled to mating posts of electrical devices. Connectors typically have a connector body, a threaded fitting mounted for rotation on an end of the connector body, a bore extending into the connector body from an opposed end to receive the coaxial cable, and an inner post within the bore coupled in electrical communication with the fitting. Generally, connectors are crimped onto a prepared end of a coaxial cable to secure the connector to the coaxial cable. Crimping usually requires a special tool.
Connectors must perform in a number of ways despite operating and environmental conditions. Connectors must maintain electrical connection and signal shielding with the cable despite rotation, tugging, bending, or other movement of the cable and the connector. Connectors must stay secured on cables over time; cyclical temperature changes and wind loads alone can cause a cable and its connector to come loose. Connectors must also mitigate the introduction of interference or ingress noise into the connector and signal pathway. Without properly seating and securing a connector on a female connector or post, ingress noise can leak into the connector, or the connector can fail to deliver a consistent signal, or the cable can even fall out of the connector. Not all consumers have installation tools, and yet most tool-less connectors are susceptible to the above problems. An improved connector is needed.